The Truth
by Dreamer of All
Summary: We know Alice had a sister, Cynthia. What's her story and how does James fit into it?


**AN: Another idea that's been bouncing around my head. We found out in ****New Moon**** that Alice had a sister named Cynthia and a niece. Here's Cynthia's untold story (and if it's been done before, please someone tell me!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words **

**The Truth**

"Mother, you can't do this to her; to us!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs. "Not to Mary!"

"Oh, Cynthia, be rational. You know just as well that this isn't norm-" I cut her off by screaming again.

"I **HATE** being called Cynthia. It's _Cynthia Wren_, Mother; you should know that, as you're the one who named me!" I turned and ran the length of the hallway until I got to the bedroom that Mary Alice and I shared.

"I told you." Her quiet voice called from her bed, where she sat toying with the edge of her blanket. "I've known she was going to send me away for quiet awhile."  
I sat down beside her, stroking her short raven hair. "Mhm…Well, I'll figure something out."

She brightened up. "Really Cynthia Wren?" Before she could say anything else, her eyes glazed over – an occurrence that seemed to be happening more and more, and pushing me farther away from my parents by the day.

I grabbed the Bible from the nightstand as I waited for her to snap back. Flipping through, I found no Ultimate Answer to saving her; saving us both.

"Cynthia Wren?" Her terror evident in the hushed way she said my name.

"Yes, dear?" I said, holding my little sister close. She shivered from the cold granite of my skin.

Mary Alice searched my golden eyes with her own green ones. "You're going to save me." She whispered. I could feel her young idolism. Yes, I was beautiful – beautifully condemned – and fast, and obviously not human. But why would someone as young as Mary Alice, a girl of merely 14, want to become what I hated myself for being.

She saw the skepticism written on my face. "You won't want to, but you'll have to." Before I could question her further, she continued. "No, I don't know why."

We sat together in comfortable silence for a long while. "I know," I said after awhile, "I could work at the asylum and be your primary nurse." She perked up from her gloom.

"Really?" I shrugged.

"Why not, Little One? Besides, who else to protect you than someone indestructible, right?"

Days later, after I'd planned my "escape" from the house; Mary Alice was brought to the asylum. Biloxi Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed. It was enough to make anyone laugh. The things they did here were far from moral, or safe. _All the better that I'm here, _I thought. _Now they can't hurt Mary Alice._

Little did I know of the danger then.

The days passed much like they had before we'd come here. I sat with her in the stark white room they called a bedroom. We talked and gossiped – with my hearing I could tell what was going on in all the other rooms. No one seemed to notice I stayed with her all the time; watching over her during the night.

Then one night, he came.

His name was James. He claimed that Mary Alice's blood "sang" to him. It didn't please him much when I told him (less than politely) to disappear and leave my sister alone.

He kept coming, even sneaking in during visiting hours. One day, he palmed Mary Alice a note, thinking I didn't see.

When she went to shower, I took it from her bedside table.

_Dear Mary Alice Brandon,_

_I know of your powers. If you wish to die and leave all this pain and stress, _

_I'll be outside, just below your window, at midnight. Come alone._

_-James_

_PS – I'll kill you anyhow if you don't come willingly_

I wish I could have found him to punch him. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and zipped over to the door.

"Mary Alice!" I called. "Hurry! Change into clothes you don't care about."

Moments later she stood at my side. "We're going to make this look as realistic as possible, okay?" I could tell she'd already Seen this, as she as bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll write a note." She cheerfully laughed, skipping over to her desk. "Dear Mom and Dad and Adalia," I smiled as she named off my little girl's name, but felt a pang in my chest. _Take good care of her, Mom. _ I thought, wishing I could cry for my daughter who might soon be motherless. "I'm leaving. Cynthia Wren and I (She's been working here) are running away." Mary Alice continued, "Biloxi Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed? The only disturbed ones here are the doctors who think torturing us will cure us. Love, Mary Alice and Cynthia Wren Brandon"

"That's wonderful." I off-handedly said, trying not to psych myself out.

"Cynthia Wren, are you okay?" Her voice was getting a hint of terror to it. I could already feel the venom filling up in my mouth.

"Mary Alice, this is going to hurt. But you'll live. I promise to come back for you, but if I can't, keep this in your bag." I said, handing her a note. "This is your basic information. If I don't make it and you complete the Transformation unharmed, you'll need this. I put your name down as just Alice, though; I know you like it better than Mary."

Her eyes were huge orbs of grass green. "Wh-what…?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, biting her neck.

Turning to go face James, I called softly to her as she fell to the ground; before the pain started. "My sister; my Mary Alice, I love you …"

**AN: Sisters are odd creatures, huh? Okay, so in this Cynthia Wren is about 23 (that's how old she was when she was turned.) She got turned, ironically, by Carlisle when she almost died giving birth to Adalia. Of course, her husband was told she and the baby were dead, but she slipped back into life at home. She took Adalia with her and they lived (mostly) peacefully for 3 years. **

**And as for the end, I remember reading that the last words Alice remembers hearing as a human were "I love you." I might be wrong…Anyhow, Cynthia goes to distract James, and he ends up killing her. (James says he killed the other vampire in ****Twilight**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
